1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pincerlike instruments for an endoscope, such as forceps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biopsy forceps, holding forceps, hemostasis forceps, scissors forceps, and so on, are well known as a pincerlike instruments for an endoscope. The pincerlike instruments for an endoscope are devices having a pair of limbs, including blades, opposite each other at the distal end of a flexible sheath. The pair of limbs is remotely operated from the base end of the flexible sheath so that the limbs are opened or closed at the distal end.